the words that are unspoken
by Inu-chan3
Summary: this story is about kenshin's decision to tell kaoru he loves her.


As Kenshin watched Yahiko and Kaoru practice the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, he wondered ' do I really love her?' it had been a year since he had wondered to the Kamiya dojo. He met you with 3 other 'friends' Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi, but they were more like family.  
  
' Do I really love her?' was the one thing he wasn't sure of. He knew he liked Kaoru, but it was now more than that. When she'd walk by he'd have a warm and kinda fuzzy feeling about her. He found everything she did appealing to him in ways he'd never guess. The way the wind blew in her hair, the way she smiles little things like that. He remembered Tomoe; he didn't really "love" her for say. They were thrown together by a twist of fait, nothing more nothing less. But this was different. He didn't have to stay here, but he did. ' Why' he thought ' why do I stay here?' the answer was simple, because he really loved Kaoru. Sanosuke and Yahiko would tease him if he said anything so he kept quite.  
  
Kenshin met Kaoru on the street. ' She thought I was really the battousai' he usually mused to himself when he was cleaning the clothes. Even though he was the battousai she didn't care even when she knew, she had let him stay in the dojo with her. Kenshin thought back to when he went to Kyoto. Misao had say basically the same thing to him.' I met you as a wonder not a manslayer' she said. He had laughed ' someone left back in Tokyo said basically the same thing that she did. I didn't expect I'd ever hear it here in Kyoto that I most certainly did not.' Was his reply to her and he left. (Okay I think that is when they said. I remember Misao's more that Kenshin's. That was when Kaoru and Yahiko were following Aoshi and Misao was chasing Kenshin. Remember that one? Well if ya don't it's okay well here's the end of the fic!) When he returned he was under constant watch. Kaoru was really heart broken when Kenshin left and she wasn't going to let it happen again.  
  
' Tell her! Tell her!' he's inner self yelled at him. He wouldn't if it meant that he would let another man marry her. Kenshin couldn't put her in danger. And besides that he was unworthy of her love.  
  
" I have to tell her!" he said out loud. Unfortunately for him Sano was near by.  
  
" Tell Kaoru what Kenshin?"  
  
" Oh nothing! Nothing!"  
  
" Kenshin, just tell her you love her"  
  
Kenshin was surprised ' how does he know!'  
  
" You can't hide your feelings Kenshin well all know"  
  
" Huh? B-but how! I haven't don't anything or said anything!"  
  
Sano sighed " Kenshin, you're all over her when she's hurt, sick or if anything happens to her. You're always offering to help her. But your not gonna tell her are you Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin looked down " I don't know now. I want to tell her but I don't want her involved. Oi! If you're telling me to claim my eternal love to Kaoru, what about you and Megumi?"  
  
Sano fell over anime style " hey shut up about that Kenshin. I'll tell her when I'm ready. But you on the other hand have to tell Kaoru soon." Kenshin looked confused " I heard her talking about another guy the other day" Sano what setting them up, he could tell it but something inside made him feel kinda jealous, jealous that Kaoru would ever be in the hands of another man.  
  
" I'll tell her" he said and walked off in the diction of where Kaoru and Yahiko were practicing their swords.  
  
Sano sighed " he's pathetic."  
  
" Come on Yahiko! You're not working hard enough. How do you ever expect to master the Kamiya Kasshin style, if you can't even hit me!" Kaoru yell at him. The kid had started to slack off lately. Yahiko was more into going off on his own then staying her in the dojo all day. Kenshin approached them quietly. He stood behind Kaoru, making funny faces so Yahiko would crack up and fall over. If started to work but then Kenshin was slapped by Kaoru's wooden sword (I'm sorry I forgot the name) and he fell over. " Oww" Kenshin said running his head. Kaoru turned around " Kenshin what happen? Are you okay?" she knelt down by him. He looked up at her." Hai I'm okay Kaoru-dono that I am." He said smiling. She helped him up and apologized to him.  
  
Chapter 2: ~ At dinner ~ (this couldn't be good)  
  
Megumi and Sano had joined them for dinner. Of course Sano would jump at a chance for a free meal. (Whata freeloader!) Well any ways, Kenshin was sitting in his normal spot, next to Kaoru, next to her was Yahiko, then Sano and Megumi. They ate and had a fun time talking. They were talking about the time when they worked for the circus, and how funny it was to see Kenshin fight with an umbrella! " Hahaha! It was fun wasn't it Kenshin?" Yahiko laughed. Kenshin smiled and nodded his head. He had been extremely quiet this dinner. ' What's wrong with him' Kaoru could only think.  
  
" Sir Ken, is everything okay?" Megumi had to ask because she was disturbed by his quietness. Kenshin looked up and smiled " Hai no need to worry Megumi." That was the last time she asked. Kaoru and both Sano and Yahiko asked later that night.  
  
"*Yawn* I'm going to sleep that I am" Kenshin said and left the room to got to sleep. Yahiko next, then Kaoru, then Megumi and Sano was last to get to sleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kenshin woke up at his usual time, and got started on his chores. He was half way done by noon. He had stopped to take a break. Kaoru had been watching him all day. ' He's been working longer that usual, he turned down breakfast, and lunch. He must be hungry.' Kaoru thought as she walked up to him.  
  
" Kenshin are you hungry?" she leaned down over his shoulder,  
  
" Iie Kaoru-dono. But thanks for asking me," he looked up and smiled.  
  
" Are you sick?" she put her hand to his head.  
  
" Iie I'm fine that I am." And he went back to work.  
  
Kaoru was worried and told Megumi about it. If there was one thing Megumi and Kaoru both didn't want it was for Kenshin to get sick. Later that day Megumi looked him over. She met with Kaoru later.  
  
" There's nothing wrong. He's fine"  
  
" Oh, well sorry to bother you Megumi"  
  
She smiled " don't mention it. I'd love to give him a check up anytime".  
  
Kaoru got mad " well good bye" and Kaoru went into see Kenshin. He was sitting by the window his sword by the door. When Kaoru walked in Kenshin jumped for the sword. " Kenshin are you sure your okay?" she asked him. He smiled. Walking up to her and pulling her into his arms " Kaoru iie, I'm not. I can' t tell the woman I love that I love her. This is the problem, I can't get her off my mind." She gulped. And he continued " do you know who this woman is Kaoru?" Kaoru looked into his violet eyes and shook her head no. Kenshin smiled " it's you." Kaoru looked shocked " me? B-but why? Why Kenshin?"  
  
" Because, Miss Kaoru, you taught me how to love again. I was sure I would never. But then I met you. And I slowly fell in love with you." He replied. Kaoru smiled " I love you too Kenshin." He leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled away she hugged him tightly. The two of them spent the night together happily.  
  
Then end!  
  
Hey what's up? I'm Inu-chan. This is my first fic on this site. I write Inuyasha ones like they're going out of style. Well I've written more Rurouni Kenshin ones but I still have to type them up. I really hoped you guys liked this one. So tell me what you think. 


End file.
